Is It Just Me?
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: /Kadang aku bertanya apakah hanya aku yang jatuh cinta kepadamu?/ Hatsune Miku. 16 tahun. Kini akan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya. Bad at Summary. One Shot. Review please! Mind to Read? :D


Is It Just Me?

* * *

**Free Talk**

Zaito itadaki with a romance one shot! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Judulnya diambil dari lagunya block b yang diinggrisin, tapi isinya sama sekali gak ada hubungan! #lalu?

Tapi berhubung aku mengambil judul lagu mereka jadi sebaiknya saya sertakan disclaimer^w^

Aku jadi pingin beli hoodie officialnya block b tapi harganya $500… mahal eui….#nangis gejhe sambil ngais-ngais tanah (nggak nyambung)

Ya sudah daripada nyepam banyak, nikmati saja fic ini~ : 3

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**나만 이런거야 ****© Block B**

**Is It Just Me? © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: Is It Just Me?

Pairing: Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion

Genre: Romance

Summary :

/Kadang aku bertanya apakah hanya aku yang jatuh cinta kepadamu?/

Hatsune Miku. 16 tahun. Kini akan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya. Bad at Summary. One Shot. Review please! Mind to Read? :D

**Warning**: typo(s), gejeness, diksi ngawur, diskripsi parah, bahasa awur-awuran, dll

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Di sebuah shelter bus, laki-laki berambut tosca itu berdiri menatap layar ponselnya. Kedua matanya terlihat kosong seakan menunggu sesuatu. Tak lama, seseorang mendekati dirinya.

"Hei, Mikuo lagi ngapain?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut aqua marine panjang yang diikat ke samping. Gadis itu langsung melihat layar ponsel Mikuo : "Kamu gini lagi?" ucapnya lagi, agak segan. Mikuo mengangguk kecil.

"Miku… Mungkin memang dia nggak suka padaku…" Kata Mikuo pada Miku sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Miku menyambar ponsel milik lelaki berambut _teal_ itu, ia hapus semua sms dari Rin, pacar Mikuo sekarang.

"Miku, Kamu mau ngapain?" Teriak Mikuo kewalahan, mencoba merebut ponselnya dengan paksa.

"Kamu nggak boleh kayak gini terus, tanyain ke Rin langsung! Aku nggak suka melihat tampangmu lesu terus, Bodoh!" Maki Miku sembari melempar ponsel Mikuo kearahnya. Ia pun pergi dari shelter tersebut, meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian.

**(Miku POV)**

Mikuo Hashitsune adalah sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku hapal semua hal tantang dirinya. Dari tinggi badan sampai orang yang ia sukai sekarang. Pertemuan kami terdengar sangat klise.

Saat itu aku masih kelas 4 SD. Aku berlari ke sekolah dengan cepat dan nggak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Saat itu ia memakiku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan satu barang, yaitu kartu namanya. Ditulis dengan hiragana yang acak-acakan.

"_Mikuo Hashitsune?"_

Esok pagi, dia menungguku untuk mengambil kartu namanya kembali. Dan ia meminta maaf karena memakiku, dan sejak itu kami makin akrab dan terkadang ke sekolah bersama.

.

* * *

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari shelter bus. Aku terdiam menatap shelter bus itu dari kejauhan. Berharap Mikuo akan mengejarku. Memelukku. Tapi aku tak boleh kebanyakan bermimpi. Aku harus sadar bahwa ia menyukai orang lain.

.

* * *

Saat penerimaan murid baru, kelas kami terpisah. Aku menemukan teman baik bernama Rin Kagamine. Dia cantik dan manis, lalu yang paling penting karena dia sangat ramah. Rambutnya blonde keemasan dengan pita putih yang selalu mengembang. Ceria.

"Miku? Sudah dapat teman?" Tanya Mikuo yang saat itu mampir ke kelasku. Aku menyodorkan Rin kearahnya, memperlihatkan bahwa kepintaranku bersosialisasi sangat baik. Mata Mikuo seakan tersedot pada Rin.

Pandangan yang selalu kuinginkan sekarang ia beri pada orang lain.

"Hee…. Namamu siapa?" Kata Mikuo sembari mendekati Rin. Ia menatap Rin yang masih malu-malu sama cowok.

"Rin…" Kulihat cara Mikuo menatap Rin sangat berbeda dengan caranya menatapku. Lagi-lagi kurasakan dadaku sakit. Iris aqua marine itu terlihat berbeda. Lembut dan tak terjangkau.

Dan tanpa kusadari, ia sudah tak berada disisiku lagi.

Kulihat kedua sosok itu bercengkarama satu sama lain. Siluet itu terlihat manyilaukan. Tangannya yang dulu selalu menjagaku sekarang berada dalam gengaman orang lain.

* * *

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanyaku saat berjalan berdua bersama Mikuo. Wajah Mikuo memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyandarkan tubuh itu ke bahuku. Seketika kurasakan dadaku berdegup kencang. Memanas dengan sendirinya karena sedikit sentuhan.

"Belum… Aku saja terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya…" Jawaban Mikuo menunjukkan semuanya. Segala perlakuan khusus yang kuterima tak lebih dari hubungan pertemanan. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh dahiku. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Lalu bertanya apakah aku sakit. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan ia tersenyum senang. Mikuo kembali berkata : "Untunglah. Aku khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-napa..." Tapi ini bukan cinta…

"_Jadi selama ini yang jatuh cinta hanya aku saja?"_

.

* * *

Aku tahu Mikuo sangat mencintai Rin, dan aku pun tahu bila Rin punya perasaan yang sama dengan Mikuo. Tapi aku selalu saja mencoba memisahkan mereka. Mengganggu setiap kesempatan Mikuo untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tapi hari ini aku menyerah.

Kedua sahabatku saling mencintai dan hanya dukungan yang bisa kuberikan pada mereka. Walau dada ini masih terasa sakit saat melihat genggaman itu lepas dariku, tapi suatu saat aku pasti bisa melepasnya.

Tak terasa, rumahku sudah tepat di depan hidungku. Dan beberapa meter di depanku, kulihat Rin dan Mikuo, bergandengan tangan. Mereka menyapa ku.

"Hai…!" Sapa Rin dengan senyumnya. Aku hanya membalasnya lirih. Aku terdiam berusaha mencari alasan untuk pergi.

"Akh! Aku harus belajar!" Sahut ku sembari membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya. Napas ku mencekat tenggorokan. Sakit dan panas. Aku hanya terdiam di depan pintu yang membisu. Menangis lirih. Menumpahkan semua. Tetes kehangatan itu perih melewati pipi ku.

Aku mengintip mereka. Sudah pergi, jauh berjalan meninggalkan rumah ini. aku ingin menangis lagi dan lagi.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kamu menangis?" ucapku lirih.

.

* * *

Semalaman aku menangis. Dan tak kusangka, pagi menjelang secepat ini.

Aku menapakkan kedua kaki di depan trotoar. Melihat jalan setapak yang biasa kulewati bersama Mikuo. Hatiku terus berpikir panjang. Kedua mata ini tak lagi melihat ke belakang. Karena, pasti aku bisa melangkah ke depan. Menjangkau masa depan.

_Aku pasti akan bertemu orang yang ditakdirkan bersamaku._

**Normal POV**

Fajar menghampiri kota. Menerangi semuanya. Sementara Miku terus berjalan memunggungi matahari terbit tersebut. Ia berjalan lurus sampai dia berbelok ke arah mini market. Gadis itu membeli minuman dan langsung diminum ditempat. Didepan kasir.

"Ehem, minumannya belum dibayar…" Ujar lelaki berambut biru tua yang menjaga kasir sendirian. Miku melirik kearahnya sedikit lalu kembali menghabiskan minumannya. "Hei, hei, kalau manajer melihat ini aku bisa dipecat!" Kata lelaki itu lagi, Kaito namanya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak peduli! Aku punya uang kok!" Teriak Miku sembari memberikan botol minum kosong pada Kaito. Miku meraba-raba kantongnya. Mencari uang yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Miku merogoh-rogoh tasnya lebih dalam lagi : "Emm? Harusnya ada disekitar sini…"

"Gawat, dompetku hilang." Kata Miku tergagap dengan _sweatdrop_. Kaito pun panik, manambah buruk suasana. Dan dibelakang mereka, seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan datang dengan aura yang mencekam.

Kedua tangan wanita itu memegang kepala Miku dan Kaito dengan erat. Wanita berambut coklat itu berkata : "Apaa! Kamu belum bayar?" teriak wanita itu dengan penuh emosi. Ia menarik rambut _twintail_ Miku dan menariknya kearahnya.

"Kau harus bekerja, ok?" kata wanita tersebut, ia Meiko manajer mini market tersebut. Miku dengan pasrah mengangguk dengan _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya.

Pandangan Meiko berlari menuju Kaito. Meito tersenyum licik sementara Kaito hanya bergeridik ketakutan : "Rupanya yang ini juga perlu diberi shift tambahan…." Kalimat Meiko langsung disetujui oleh Kaito dengan terpaksa.

.

* * *

"Cih! Ini gara-gara kamu! Masa' mahasiswa tingkat 2 harus dibebankan shift tambahan! Miku idiot!" Ujar Kaito kesal sembari mengepel lantai mini market. Miku yang tersindir ikut membalas.

"Aku juga nggak mau dihukum kerja gara-gara minum jus! BaKaito!" Balas Miku yang sedang mengelap kaca mini market. Kaito mau membalas tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Miku, niat itu seakan tenggelam lagi. Iris _deep blue_ Kaito melihat wajah Miku diukir oleh kesedihan dan kekosongan. "Aku bersyukur bisa lupa masalahku setelah bertengkar seperti ini…" kalimat itu terucap sendu. Miku mengatakannya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya perlahan. Jatuh mengotori lantai putih itu.

Kaito terdiam dan mencubit pipi Miku. Lelaki itu berkata : "Harusnya kamu lebih semangat lagi, bodoh!" Miku hanya tertawa lepas melihat cara Kaito menghiburnya.

.

* * *

Hari-hari itu terlewati. Senang sedih. Duka cita. Semua hal akan terulang kembali berotasi sesuai hukumnya.

_Dimulai dari sesuatu yang kecil. Cinta ini akan terus tumbuh._

_Sampai…_

.

"Aku suka padamu, menikahlah denganku Miku!"

"Eh?"

.

**.fin.**

* * *

**End Note**

Aku merasa diakhir alurnya terlalu cepat. Aku mengetik someone POV dengan mood yang nggak enak sih...

Trus, ada adegan yang agak nggak nyambung…. Gomen ne~ ini ceritanya agak ndrabble…

Akhir kata, Review please~!

* * *

hontou ni arigatou.


End file.
